


Hi My Dear Professor

by sx_Woon



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sx_Woon/pseuds/sx_Woon
Summary: Jerry Potter × Donghae Snape*AU,OOC*沙雕且没有逻辑，一发完*建议配合one more time 食用*是车！小心点！是辆在办公室胡乱开的车！





	Hi My Dear Professor

李赫宰缓缓的拂过李东海的发顶，把他的袍子一点一点地拉过肩膀，李东海在里面穿了一件黑色衬衫。“李教授，你这是什么穿搭，黑衬衫搭长袍？”说着，李赫宰在李东海的脖子上落下一串情欲的吻，把手伸进李东海的袍子里，握住他饱满而有弹性的臀肉揉搓。

“嗯——你，等回去了我要再去你家拿衣服。”李东海拉住在自己臀上肆虐的手，把李赫宰推倒在桌子上，“同学，你就这么对待你的教授吗？不怕我让你挂科吗？”李东海边说边把李赫宰的内搭衬衫纽扣解开，“哼，你穿的不也是衬衫。”

低下头含住李赫宰胸前的一个突起，用嘴唇包裹着它，另一只手抚上另一边，细细揉搓。感受到李东海和往常的不同，李赫宰握住他的手抱起他的头看着他。  
“东海教授，在办公室里吃抹学生可是要被开除的。”

说着李赫宰一只手解开李东海领口的纽扣，另一只手扣紧他的后颈，吮住他的唇细细品尝。

唇齿相接的快感，让两人下身的情欲都稳稳升起。李东海腾出双手解开李赫宰的皮带，拉开拉链，直接按上了他勃起的欲望。隔着粗糙的布料承受着李东海撩人的抚摸，李赫宰只觉得全身的热血往着下腹的那个点冲，放开李东海的唇，直起身把他按在了墙上，李东海的后背敲在了墙上的木架上，上面的几个玻璃罐掉了下来，玻璃碎了一地发出了巨大的声响。

“斯内普教授，请问有什么事吗？”突然传来的敲门声让李东海惊慌不已，“没关系，我没事，嗯哼——”

不知何时李赫宰脱下了李东海的内裤，一手握上小东海，现在正用力地套弄着，李东海没忍住发出了呻吟。

“斯内普教授，您怎么了？”门外的人声又近了一些。李东海紧张地心怦怦直跳，连忙说“没关系，是我不小心打翻了试剂，没关系，你走吧。”

“那好，如果您有问题请叫我。”门外的声音伴着脚步声远了，李东海刚松了一口气，又被分身上传来的不一样的快感惊出了一声尖叫。

“啊！李赫宰你疯了吗，外面有人啊！”

李东海看着眼前的这个人，他正把两人的分身交握在一起套弄，两个火热的分身贴在一起，李东海甚至能清楚地感受到他的血管划过李赫宰的血管，身体的温度不断升高，李东海吻向李赫宰的唇，斯磨过他的耳垂，轻声地呻吟着，“赫，我要。”

耳畔清晰的传来爱人的邀请，李赫宰一只手撸动着两人紧贴的分身，往另一只手上吐了一点唾沫，就插进了李东海的后穴。

刚伸进一指，就感受到四处涌来的肠肉的包裹，想象着自己在李东海体内驰骋的场景，和他后穴紧紧吸住自己的快感，李赫宰加快了手上的动作，弯起一个指节，寻找着李东海的敏感点。

“嗯哈——”  
当李赫宰划过一块软肉时，李东海忍不住在他的耳边发出了勾魂的气音，湿热地喷在他的后颈。李赫宰喉结一动，加上一指朝着那个点冲去，每次都将手指全部抽出，在用力插入，另一只手也整个圈住小东海，加快了套弄的速度。

感受到后穴不断的包裹，李赫宰再加了一根手指，用力地抽插着。

“不要了，不要了赫宰，要，要射了。”李东海慌忙地扶着李赫宰的肩，前端和后穴的双重快感，让他仰起头贴着墙大口的呼吸着。

李赫宰看着眼前李东海上下滚动的喉结，和汗水划过的脖颈，伸出舌头，舔过他喉结的凸起，李东海全身都颤抖了起来。

李东海的喉结，真的很敏感，李赫宰知道。

“教授，射出来吧，射出来，让我来服侍你。”李赫宰凑到李东海的耳边，缓慢地念出他的诱惑。

李东海听着耳边淫秽的话语，眼前是披着格兰芬多院袍的李赫宰，一想到自己正在被自己的学生前后夹击，弄得呻吟不断，李东海再也难以忍住，抱着李赫宰的头喷射了他的欲望。

充满了男性气味的液体悉数射在了李赫宰的手上和分身上，将他的下身浇得湿淋淋一片。

李赫宰脱下长袍垫在桌子上，把李东海放倒在桌子上，分开他的双腿，换了一只手将精液涂抹在他的后穴口。

刚经历了前面的高潮，李东海的后穴正一开一合地抽搐着，“东海教授，你看你的后穴再吃自己的精液呢。”李赫宰看着李东海高潮过后，泛红的脸庞，被他一说，李东海的耳根子好像要滴出血来。

李东海的后穴空虚得难受，他夹紧李赫宰的腰，胡乱地蹭着他的下身，可李赫宰并不会意，还是用手开拓着他的领土。

“赫宰，我要你。”

李东海难忍地发出着邀请。

李赫宰用另一只手解着李东海的衬衫扣，牙齿隔着布料咬上他的乳头，粗糙的触感给了他另一种颤栗。李东海抱着李赫宰的头，挺起胸将自己送入他的口中。

李赫宰动动下身，在李东海的穴口蹭来蹭去但是就是不进去，李东海被他惹急了，夹住他的腰就像往下冲，却被李赫宰按住腰制止了。“教授，您要学生实践您的教学，不仅要身教，还得言传啊，东海教授。”

李赫宰看着李东海身后的黑色长袍和身边这昏暗的环境，这里新鲜的一切都让他兴奋，让他激动。

“嗯——赫宰”

“不对。”啪地一声，李赫宰拍在了李东海的大腿上，留下了一个明显的红印。

“杰瑞波特，我要你，干我。”

“啊——”

李东海话音刚落，李赫宰就用力地一插到底，巨大的尺寸挤开柔软的肠肉，重重地撞在那一点上。

感受着肠肉紧紧地吸附着自己的分身，仿佛在邀请着自己更加深入，李赫宰的下身又涨大了几圈。“教授，您满意我的尺寸吗？”看着李东海因欲望而皱起的眉头，李赫宰轻笑着说道。

“李赫宰你到底行不行，你到底做不做！”李东海被李赫宰这么多次的欲情故纵惹恼了。瞪着漂亮的桃花眼看着他。虽然毫无威慑力，但足以激起李赫宰本就熊熊燃烧的欲火。

李赫宰拉起李东海的腿，挂在自己的臂弯，就这样开始挺动下身。

“东海啊，叫出来，叫出来，我，我好喜欢。”

李赫宰一边喘着气挺动下身，一边变换着角度插入。

“哼哼——嗯——哈——啊！”

李东海的喉头，传出了一阵阵诱人的声响，在地窖里甚至传来了回声。突然拔高的声调让李赫宰眼前一暗，就是这里了。

李赫宰放下李东海的双腿，拉着李东海的手摸上他的分身，重新站起的分身前端已经流出了不少液体。

李赫宰将双手撑在桌子上，把重心前移，挺动着下身重重地向里面撞去。公狗腰不是说说而已的，李东海后穴的快感越来越强烈，身体越来越轻，李赫宰的舌头侵入了他微张的嘴。带着他的舌尖，那是L.O.V.E.

——“那渐深的夜色游戏，在唇边勾勒的爱，再一次吞噬我，baby”

李赫宰最后一个重重地顶入，抽出，伴着李东海用尽最后一丝力气:  
——“one more time.”

斯莱特林院长办公室里最后留下的，是两个衣衫不整相拥的人，和满地旖旎。


End file.
